parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back!: A Feline's Story
'''We're Back!: A Feline's Story '''is Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story". Cast *Rex - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Woog - Tiger the Cat (An American Tail) *Dweeb - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Elsa - Duchess (The Aristocats) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Savage Rex - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Savage Woog - Pete (Disney) *Savage Dweeb - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Savage Elsa - Pom-Pom (Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True) and Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Louie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Captain Neweyes - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Vorb - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Professor Screweyes - Scar (The Lion King) *Stubbs the Clown - Sid (Ice Age) *Buster the Baby Bird - Pichu (Pokemon) *Buster's Mother - Pop Star Pikachu (Pokemon) *Buster's Father - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Buster's Siblings - Various Pichu (Pokemon) *Small dinosaur (Deinoychosaur) that Rex (as a real animal) chases - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sasha - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sasha's Mother - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Terk (Tarzan) and Young King Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Kaa (The Jungle Book), Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Roo (Pooh) *Twin girls with glasses - Teresa Brisby, Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Young Faline (Bambi) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Young Bambi *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Young Flower (Bambi) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Fishes - Various Sea Creatures *Seagulls - Various Birds *People in New York City - Various Animals *Meat butcher - Sushi Chef (Monsters inc) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Parade Leader - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Parade Band - The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Children watching Parade - Mice (Cinderella) *Children Dancing and Sing With Rex - Various Young Animals *Long-necked Dinosaur balloon - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Panicking people - Deer (Bambi) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *The police - Chief Bogo and Police Animals (Zootopia) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Tigger (Pooh) *Burglar with gun - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Grocery sales clerk - Kala (Tarzan) *Hot Dog Vendor - Timon, (The Lion King), Uncle Max (The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata) *Animals from Central Park - Hungry Wolf, Squirrel, Hawk, Hapless Wolf (The Sword in the Stone), Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes), Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Cat screeching from trash can - Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians), Pink Panther *3 Gothic-looking People - Reirel, Makucha, Kenge (The Lion Guard), Lotso, Stretch, & Twitch (Toy Story 3) *The Crows - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Papa Bird, Mama Bird, and a Baby Bird - Archimedes, Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/ Conker: Live and Reloaded) *Two Muscular Black-Masked Thugs are Blowing on Giant Tuba-Like Horns and They Said "Show Time" to The People Before They are Welcome to the Screweyes Circus - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), *Louie in Monster Disguise - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cecilia in Monster Disguise - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Stubbs in Monster Disguise - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Bats, Demons, Ghosts, Dragon, Grim Reaper - Bats (The Rescuers), Gargoyles (Anastasia), Foosas (Madagascar), Zira, Vitani, Nuka, Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Gwythaints (The Black Cauldron), Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who: 2008) *Spotlight Man - Goofy, Max Goof, Pete Junior, Bobby, Bradley Uppercrust, Gammas (Disney) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Elephants - Rats (Ratatoullie), Gorillas, Elephants (Tarzan), Mammoths (Ice Age) *Two Hood-horned women who runs and holds a scepter durring the end of Act 1 - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar), Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who: 2008) *Pack Man Who Says "Smelling Salts" - Rafiki (The Lion King), Nefu the Baboon (Timon and Pumbaa), Flunkey the Baboon (The Jungle Book) *Screaming man who wears glasses - Mushu (Mulan), *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Mermaid holding American flag - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Robin Hood *Children in the Museum - Dot, Blueberries (A Bug's Life) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Robin the Frog (Muppets) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Scamp (Lady and The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Louie's Parents - Mama Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Cecilia's Parents - Bernard, Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) Scenes *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 1 - Opening Credits/O'Malley and Pichu *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 2 - O'Malley's Story Begins/Brain Grain *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 3 - Meet Mufasa/Wish Radio/The Felines' Drop-off *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 4 - Meet Fievel/Welcome to New York *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 5 - Fievel Rides on Duchess and Sawyer/Meet Olivia *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 6 - "Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)" *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 7 - On the Run/Central Park *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 8 - Meet Scar *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 10 - Fievel, Olivia, and Sid *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 11 - Scar's Show *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 12 - Mufasa Returns/Sid and Resigns/Scar's Demise *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending *We're Back!: A Feline's Story part 14 - End Credits Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof